


Очередной фик про волшебный сок

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Magical Accidents, One-Sided Attraction, Unrequited Crush, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22515472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Инуи опять нахимичил, его новый сок буквально окрыляет!
Relationships: Inui Sadaharu/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 1





	Очередной фик про волшебный сок

В команде назревал бунт – не смотря на то, что Инуи зловеще блестел очками, все, кроме Фуджи, отказывались пить сок.  
– Но он же составлен по особой рецептуре, каждому индивидуально! – уговаривал Инуи. – В них много полезного!  
– Вот мне, например, эти соки очень нравятся! – с улыбкой добавил Фуджи.  
– Ну, Фуджи-сенпай особенный, – пробормотал кто-то.  
А Момоширо и Кикумару, главные противники сока, совершенно синхронно скорчили гримасы отвращения, Момоширо ещё и талантливо изобразил, будто его уже тошнит. Инуи укоризненно покачал головой и посмотрел на Тезуку, взывая к капитанскому авторитету.  
– Соки полезны, так что придётся выпить, – строго сказал Тезука, хотя любому было видно, что перспектива эта даже его не радует.  
– А капитан сам тоже отведает? – язвительно осведомился Эчизен.  
Глаза Тезуки свернули, он понял, что это вызов, и не принять его не мог.  
– Инуи, где мой сок? – спросил он. Инуи сунул ему в руку наполненный стакан, и Тезука одним глотком выпил. Все затаили дыхание. Тезука слегка позеленел, но даже не упал в обморок.  
– Как и ожидалось от капитана, – немного разочарованно пробормотал Инуи. Вот это сила воли!  
– Видите, ничего страшного! – сказал Тезука. Сок пришлось пить всем. Инуи благосклонно наблюдал за товарищами по команде, явно можно будет получить хорошие данные.

***

На следующее утро Инуи разбудил телефонный звонок. Он нашарил мобильник, с трудом без очков разглядел имя звонящего, и от шока сразу проснулся – Тезука! Такого ещё никогда не бывало, чтобы капитан сам ему звонил.  
– Тезука, что-то случилось? – спросил Инуи.  
– Небольшое затруднение. Приходи ко мне домой, я объясню, – голос капитана звучал странно.  
– Сейчас? А сколько время? – приглашение домой к капитану тоже что-то новенькое, Инуи даже ущипнул себя, чтобы убедиться, что он правда проснулся.  
– Немедленно. Полшестого.  
Инуи хотел было протестовать, но любопытство было сильнее его.  
– Скоро буду, – сказал он.

***

Непродолжительная поездка на велосипеде по предрассветным улицам города, и вот Инуи уже у дома Тезуки. Только он хотел позвонить в дверь, как ему открыли и из-за щели в двери на него глянул Тезука.  
– Проходи, но тихо, все ещё спят, – прошептал он и приоткрыл дверь на самую малость, так что Инуи пришлось протискиваться туда боком.  
– В чём дело? Дверь нормально открыть не можешь? – прошипел Инуи.  
– Не могу, вдруг увидят.  
– Увидят что? – поинтересовался Инуи. Но тут он наконец полностью оказался в прихожей Тезуки, поправил очки и узрел их. Крылья, совсем как у лебедя! Они были белоснежными, огромными и пушистыми. Они находились у Тезуки за спиной, а сам Тезука, одетый только в пижамные штаны, зябко ёжился.  
– Тезука, что это? – Инуи от шока даже забыл необходимость соблюдать тишину.  
– Тсс! – шикнул на него Тезука и шёпотом продолжил – Я надеялся, ты мне скажешь, ведь это явно от твоего сока. Пошли ко мне в комнату, там обсудим.

Инуи безмолвно следовал по пятам за Тезукой, изучая его голую спину – точнее, два огромных крыла, которые теперь на ней красовались. Они явно были не бутафорскими, даже если бы подобный маскарад был в духе Тезуки. Наконец они пришли в спальню Тезуки, и Тезука предусмотрительно запер дверь.  
– Это не может быть из-за сока, в соке ведь только натуральные продукты! – нарушил молчание Инуи. Тезука глянул на него так, что Инуи понял – капитан считает, что Инуи из яблочного огрызка может атомную бомбу создать.  
– По крайней мере, я не специально, – сказал Инуи. – Думаешь, у остальных, кто сок пил, тоже такая реакция?  
– Они спят, наверное, даже если что-то случилось, они ещё не заметили, – пожал плечами Тезука.  
Инуи кивнул. Ну да, это только Тезука способен в выходной день вставать до рассвета и отправляться на утреннюю пробежку. Но распорядок дня Тезуки, хоть тема и интересная, сейчас была не важна – имелись задачи поважнее.  
– Надо произвести анализ содержимого вчерашнего сока, – сказал Инуи. – И эти крылья... Повернись спиной, я их осмотрю.  
Тезука молча повернулся к Инуи спиной. Тот поднял взгляд и потыкал пальцем спину Тезуки между лопаток. Кожа капитана оказалась прохладной, основание крыльев смотрелось совершенно естественно, как будто они там были всегда. Инуи ощупал лопатки Тезуки, но так и не смог понять, каким же образом крылья там прикреплены. Он вздохнул, и Тезука дёрнул крылом.  
– Что? – спросил Инуи.  
– Не дуй мне на спину, и так холодно!  
– Извини, – ответил Инуи. Он не думал, что Тезука такой мерзляк. Или может это из-за крыльев, какие-то изменения в организме? "Он же не начнёт яйца нести?" – с ужасом подумал Инуи и почувствовал, что краснеет. Иногда богатое воображение его подводило.

Он решил переключить внимание на крылья и осторожно прикоснулся к крылу, одновременно и опасаясь и надеясь, что оно растворится в воздухе от одного касания. Но ничего подобного не произошло, крыло было совершенно материальным. Инуи слегка потянул за него и Тезука расправил крыло, чтобы Инуи мог получше его рассмотреть. От зрелища дух захватывало. "Маховые перья, пух, что там ещё?" – Инуи старался вспомнить, что учитель биологии рассказывал про строение птичьих крыльев, но все знания, которые ему всегда казались точными и верными, ускользали из головы от нереальности происходящего. Инуи отказался от попыток посчитать перья и таким образом определить, к каком роду птиц принадлежали крылья, вместо этого он запустил пальцы в тёплый пух, сам не зная, с какой целью. Наконец он нащупал кожу крыла, но тут Тезука охнул и дёрнул крылом, вырывая его из рук Инуи.

– Больно? – с беспокойством спросил тот.  
– Щекотно, – поправил Тезука и повернулся к Инуи лицом, явно намекая, что осмотр окончен. – Ну что?  
– Пока трудно сказать, – признался Инуи. – Давай я возьму пёрышко на анализ.  
Тезука кивнул. Инуи осмотрел крылья – нужно взять перо поменьше, такое, чтобы его изъятие не испортило внешнего вида крыльев... Он выбрал подходящее из места понезаметнее.  
– Готов? – спросил он Тезуку.  
– Давай.  
Инуи, стиснув зубы, выдернул перо. Тезука даже бровью не повёл. "Я всегда знал, что болевой порог у него высокий, но интересно, насколько же," – подумал Инуи. Но такие эксперименты с капитаном он явно производить бы не мог.

– Дай во что-нибудь перо завернуть, – попросил он Тезуку.  
– Пойдёт? – Тезука подал ему листок бумаги.  
– Нормально, – Инуи осторожно упаковал перо и положил в карман. Тут ему в голову пришла мысль. – Тезука, а летать ты пробовал?  
– Конечно, нет – я не доверяю этим крыльям. И не хочу, чтобы соседи увидели.  
– Какой логичный подход, – пробормотал Инуи. Он сам бы, наверное, первым делом попробовал полетать, если бы оказался в такой ситуации. – Насколько помню биологию, у птиц для полёта есть особенно развитые грудные мышцы и киль.  
– Киль?  
– Дай я проверю, есть ли он у тебя, – Инуи потянулся к Тезуке и приложил ладонь к прохладной коже капитана. Тезука отодвинулся.  
– Не думаю, что это необходимо, – сказал он.  
Инуи хотел было спорить, но тут заметил лёгкий румянец на идеальном как греческая статуя лице Тезуки. Раньше Инуи никогда не видел, чтобы Тезука краснел. Если бы Инуи был поэтом, ему бы в голову пришло какое-нибудь сравнение с розовой зарёй, но он себя скорее считал учёным и только отметил, что почему-то во рту у него резко пересохло, сердцебиение участилось и мысли пришли в беспорядок.  
– Да, пожалуй можно и без этого обойтись, – смущённо сказал Инуи. – Ладно, тогда я домой поеду, анализировать. Как что узнаю, сообщу.

***

Инуи ехал домой так быстро, как только позволяли правила дорожного движения. В его голове уже разворачивались перспективные направления научных изысканий. Тут его мобильник опять запищал. Он притормозил у обочины и достал телефон. Опять Тезука!  
– Что-то случилось? – спросил Инуи.  
– Наоборот. Крылья пропали, – даже по телефону было слышно, что Тезука испытывает облегчение.  
– Серьёзно? Вот просто так пропали?  
– Ты, кажется, разочарован?  
Инуи хмыкнул. Конечно, с одной стороны, хорошо, что пропали, иначе как бы Тезука теннисом занимался? Но с другой, Инуи сам хотел разгадать секрет крыльев.  
– Погоди, я проверю, на месте ли перо, что я у тебя взял, – сказал он Тезуке, достал из кармана свёрточек и убедился, что пера нет.  
– Пропало, – сообщил он Тезуке. – Очень странно.  
– Надеюсь, с остальными в команде ничего подобного не случится, – ответил Тезука.  
– Я на всякий случай проверю вчерашние соки, – пообещал Инуи, хотя в душе он чувствовал, что ничего интересного больше не произойдёт, это был единичный случай.  
– Хорошо, – сказал Тезука и положил трубку.  
Инуи задумчиво продолжал дорогу домой.

***

В тот день Инуи обзвонил всех, кто пил его сок. Аномалий не обнаружилось.

***

Ночью Инуи снились странные сны, но на следующее утро он помнил только, что там фигурировали перья.


End file.
